<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadly Wildlife Galaxy by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155603">Deadly Wildlife Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Winner One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eaten alive, Egging, F/M, Guro, Hard vore, Impregnation, Other, Snuff, beastiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina lands on an unknown planet - and falls victim to its inhabitants.<br/>A pack of yoshis rapes and impregnates her, and once she gives birth to an egg, she is then fed to some piranha plants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Winner One-Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadly Wildlife Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flying across the universe in the Comet Observatory would never be a bore to Rosalina. The platinum blonde woman journey through space was seemingly neverending - but she more than enjoyed it. WIth her many trusty lumas at her side, she never lacked company. Still, as much as she loved those small star-like beings, they weren’t exactly able to provide for some of her most basic needs… And not like she could try to keep herself satisfied even of her own with the possibility of one of them flying in on her midway through it. So, from time to time, she’d anchor the observatory on the orbit of one of the planets she’d pass - and come down to it to enjoy some private quality time.</p><p>This time wasn’t any different - Rosalina’s sexual desires were acting up, and she just needed to let them out. Flying her spaceship towards a nearby planet, she noticed that it was inhabited by both Yoshis and Piranha Plants. The usually peaceful dinosaurs somehow coexisting with the more vile plants was pretty surprising, but not really something Rosalina gave too much thought to. She’d just need to avoid the plants - the Yoshis, even if pretty territorial, wouldn’t bother her unprovoked. That’s what she thought, at least, as she arrived on the planet.</p><p>Taking a look around her initial landing zone, the princess noted that it was a clearing in what seemed to be a nice, lush forest. Still, there was a chance that some Lumas would come down after her - so she made her way away from it. Finally, once she was satisfied with the distance between her and the spot she landed, Rosalina took another look around. Then, the princess noticed that there was a single green yoshi watching her from between the bushes not that far away from her. She didn’t want the animal to watch her her during her… private time. “Go away… Please.” She asked the yoshi politely, which only looked at her with confusion. Well, if that didn’t work… “Shoo!’ She told the animal in a regal tone, while waving one of her hands at it - and it ran off. </p><p>Finally alone, it was time for Rosalina to enjoy herself. She slowly lowered her dress - starting off with getting her arms out of the sleeves. Her chest was relatively huge, requiring her to yank the dress with some force to get past it. Beneath the teal, long piece of clothing the princess wore a white bra - though the edges of it were still marked in teal. As the dress slid further down her body, it uncovered more and more of her flawless, creamy skin. First her midsection, then her toned stomach - before the woman had to help the dress again to force it past her wide hips. Slipping past these, the dress continued down her long legs - exposing the woman’s striped white-and-teal panties. Finally, as the top of the dress reached the woman’s knees, Rosalina let go of it - deciding she was sufficiently undressed.</p><p>Grabbing the seam of her panties, the white-haired woman dragged them onto her thighs - her pinkish slit revealed. Just feeling the planet’s relatively chill air blow against it sent a thrill down her spine. Gently caressing her pussy lips with the fingers of one of her hands caused a much stronger surge of pleasure to go through her - Rosalina biting one of her lips to keep quiet. Still, despite that, as she stroked her labia some more, she couldn’t keep the moans in any longer - her dignified voice bouncing off the trees in the distance. After teasing her pussy like that for a few moments - coaxing some of her lady cum to leak out of it along with more moans escaping her lips - the princess plunged a finger into the depths of her vagina. The sensation would never get boring to her - Rosalina appreciating the increased surge of pleasure as her inner walls contracted around her digit, getting it wet with her come as well.</p><p>The spacefaring princess proceeded to probe her cunt with first one finger, but quickly adding another one to the mix - steadily working on bringing herself off. While two fingers of her right went inside her pussy, the other three were still free to move outside of it - the woman putting them to work on her outer lips. She moved them across her entrance, even teasing her clit from time to time - not letting any of her fingers go to waste. At the same time, her other hand crawled back up her bare stomach before ending up at her chest. Pulling her bra up, Rosalina put that hand to work on her breasts - fondling her breasts with glee at the way they moved in her hand. She’d tease one of them for a while, give its nipple a few powerful rubs, then switch the hand right to the other tit - leaving the first boob sore and aching for more. Like that, returning to the other tit provided her with even more sexual gratification - and Rosalina expertly made use of it. That, combined with the systematic masturbation, was enough to quickly push the woman toward cumming - Rosalina’s come gushing out of her cunt and onto both her fingers and thighs as she relished her climax. Closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure, Rosalina just let her body shiver uncontrollably - it’s been so long since she last came!</p><p>The rustling of the nearby bushes a few moments later caused her eyes to snap open again - and what she saw made her make a startled gasp. The yoshi from before was back - and he brought some friends. Now, there was a whole pack of yoshis gawking at her nude form, at the fingers still grasping one of her tits and buried in her cunt. Her face immediately went completely red with embarrassment - and she shakily let go of her tit and used that arm to cover her tits up. Her body was still weak after her climax, so she couldn’t do much more than that. But why were the animals here? And what did they want from her?</p><p>After gazing at Rosalina’s body for a few moments, the animals all rushed at her. Rosalina just watched as they got close - her eyes growing wide as the first of their long, slimy tongues shot out at her. It grabbed her by the wrist of her arm - the appendage strong enough to easily pull it to the side. Without it, her breasts bounced free once more - Rosalina blushing as their size was unveiled for the animals. Another tongue quickly grappled her other hand, which was covering her dripping pussy - and so, her nethers were revealed to the animals as well. With her arms tugged to the sides, Rosalina wouldn’t be able to run away even if she wanted - but the Yoshis weren’t done yet. Their tongues also lashed out towards her legs - piercing through the dress that still rested there and prying them apart. Now held spread-eagle by four of the animals, Rosalina couldn’t help but feel a bit afraid - especially as they forced her to bend backwards, taking her much lower while forcing her into a horizontal position. Low enough that each part of her body - and specifically, her cunt - was easily accessible.</p><p>As that happened, Rosalina had to crane her head forwards to actually see, what was going on. To her surprise, one of the yoshis went between her opened-up legs - and what she saw between the dinosaur’s legs shocked her. It had a perfectly serviceable cock there! It looked a bit on the shorter side, and red in color, but facts were it was a dick just like any other. Now, she realized just what the animals’ intention was with her - and that took her by surprise. She knew just how these animals could be when provoked… But nothing she had seen before suggested that they’d be this deviant. She had done nothing of the sort that would provoke this behaviour, hadn’t she? In truth, she had happened upon a group of Yoshis that were all quite starved for a mate. By masturbating so openly so close to them, she had given them a sign that she, too, was in search of a mate - and her being a different species was no barrier for them.</p><p>Because of that, now the yoshis had swarmed her - and Rosalina had no way of preventing the dinosaur dick from penetrating her. Its red, short prick buried itself straight into her pussy. The princess couldn’t help but moan at the sensation - surprised at how good it felt. Her earlier masturbation left her pussy drenched - all ready for sex if needed. She wanted to feel revolted at the bestiality, to be disgusted with the animal taking her slit - but somehow, she just couldn’t. One climax was nowhere near enough to satisfy her desires - she would have continued to touch herself afterwards. Now, instead of just pleasuring herself with her fingers, she had something far better filling her up - and her body was reacting favorably to that. She writhed a bit with the tongues holding her up, but as the yoshi continued to mount her, instead of trying to struggle these became whimpers of pleasure.</p><p>Just having her cunt be prodded like that was already more stimulation than what Rosalina would need to cum - but there were other yoshis around her. As the princess began grinding her hips against the one fucking her, the others also moved on towards her. More tongues shot out towards her - the first two towards her tits. The long, sloshy muscles wrapped right around her titties, giving them a rough squeeze each. However, it felt pretty good still - especially having the tips of their tongues tickle her nipples. These two yoshis continued to grope her boobs like that for a while. Another tongue went straight for her face - sliding past her lips that were still barely open because of her moans. Its massive length allowed it to fill her mouth up completely - coiling inside it before moving down her throat. A bulge appeared in her neck as the tongue went past it - Rosalina gagging on the piece of flesh that had been forced inside her. Then, the tongue began moving forwards and backwards - just as if it was facefucking her. Even with how hard it was making for her to breathe, Rosalina still found pleasure in it - the woman happily sucking on that tongue.</p><p>Just as Rosalina was starting to get used to the pleasure the animals were giving her, she felt something weird in her pussy. With shock, she felt the Yoshi’s prick extend - far longer than any cock the princess had taken before. It expanded all the way through her vagina - and with some struggle, got past her cervix. Even inside her uterus it didn’t stop, just keeping growing until it hit the back wall of it - and even stretching it out a little. Just like the tongues, the yoshis’ dicks could extend in size to some crazy lengths - and now Rosalina was on the receiving end of one of these. Initially, it caused her quite the discomfort - having her cervix open up wasn’t exactly the most pleasant sensation. Same went for her womb - but once she get used to it… Having the yoshi’s dick so deep inside her and feeling it rub against parts that were untouched before was filling her with pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. Once that feeling hit her, she only began grinding her hips harder against the yoshi - pushing against it all up until she came.</p><p>That was the first of the climaxes the yoshis had given the princess, but far from the last one. Soon after cumming, as pleasant gurgles - muffled by the tongue still plugging her mouth - were still flowing out of her mouth, Rosalina felt the dick inside her swell a little. Then, it began emptying itself straight into her womb - the yoshi semen immediately taking seed inside her. It was quite a bountiful discharge - and even despite the race difference, the direct application to her uterus was enough to inseminate her. Rosalina couldn’t know that, however - just happily taking in the yoshi semen into her body. Following that, the first yoshi went away - but another one replaced it right after. That led to another load being deposited straight into her uterus - and many more followed. Even if the first one had failed to impregnate her, these many climaxes ensured that Rosalina would not be leaving that place without getting fertilized. Yoshi cocks probed her asshole as well - their extendable dicks travelling far into her guts. There, their semen was shot right into her intestines - having them swell inside her belly. The tongue blocking her mouth was also replaced by one of their shafts at some point - Rosalina just as happy to suck it off as she was with the tongue.</p><p>The repeated penetrations tired Rosalina out far more than she had expected. She got all the climaxes that she could have ever wished for - and far more than that. By the time the yoshis finally lost interest in her, she had been thoroughly used - and was feeling completely exhausted. As their tongues retracted, setting her free, the woman just collapsed to the ground - laying completely still on a bed of flowers. She knew that wasn’t good - the lumas could be getting worried about her at this point, and she wouldn’t want them to find her in this state… But her body was completely out of energy. So instead she just kept lying, hoping she’d be able to recover in time - all while thinking, how crazy what had just happened was. She had been gangraped by a pack of yoshis… And she enjoyed every second of it. If she told herself from the morning that it was going to happen, she would have been appalled by the thought… And yet here she laid, covered in dinosaur spunk and her pussy dripping with both it and her own juices.</p><p>As Rosalina let her mind wonder, suddenly she began feeling a weird sensation from within her belly. Looking over at it, she had spotted a bulge that wasn’t there before. W-what? Didn’t most of the cum leak out of her at this point? What was going on? Unbeknownst to her, the semen from earlier had gotten her pregnant - yoshi semen having quite different properties than human ones. For one thing, it didn’t make her grow a human child, but just another yoshi - and just like other yoshis, it had grown within an egg. The other main difference was how quick the whole process was - the gangbang was enough for the egg to form in full and be ready to be laid. Now, it had finished growing - and was forcing Rosalina’s body to let go of it. Her womb had swollen to a size quite bigger than before - the egg poking against her cervix from the inner side. Despite Rosalina’s confusion, the pressure from the inside kept growing - until finally, the egg began to go through her cervix. With its size, it caused the cervix to stretch quite wide - and having it distend in that way was anything but fun. Still, she had to endure it - the egg leaving her womb while causing her quite a bit of pain.</p><p>However, escaping her womb was just the first step in actually coming free out of Rosalina’s body - the egg still had to travel down her vaginal canal. The usually tight orifice was now forced to come apart from the other end to let the egg come through - and now, it really hurt. The pain the princess felt was nothing short of excruciating - her body now shaking in pain. She still had troubles understanding what was going on - just knowing that some foreign object had somehow embedded itself deep within her vagina. She knew she needed to get it out - so she tried to put her vaginal muscles to use. She pushed, and she pushed hard - getting the egg further and further down her cunt. Her contractions were so strong that they really hurt, especially with the egg’s hard shell in the way - but despite that, Rosalina kept going. With her body already tired out by the lengthy sex session, it was even harder for her to make it work - but she did nonetheless. </p><p>Finally, the egg had reached the entrance to her pussy. Just one more shove, and! The narrow end of the egg was out - but the wide side of it was still inside her. The many, many liquids laying at her entrance fortunately made it easier for her - and the egg finally popped free out of her. It rolled on the ground a bit, one of the yoshis quickly snatching it with its tongue - and bringing it back towards their nest. Soon, Rosalina’s offspring would hatch - but the would-be mother was never going to see it. With her body finally free from the egg - and after getting a look at what it was - the girl collapsed back to the ground, now even more drained.</p><p>She would need quite a while to recover from that - time that she wouldn’t get. Now that Rosalina had given birth to another yoshi, the pack had no further use for her - and they knew just what to do with her. The yoshis of that planet lived on it alongside many piranha plants - piranha plants that could dispose of anything the yoshis didn’t want. Now, they’d haul Rosalina straight to them - two tongues grabbing the limp woman by her ankles. Dragging her across the ground for quite a while, the yoshis took her into piranha plant territory - dumping her off in a spot that they knew could be reached by many of them. Then, the yoshis just left her there - even giving the mother of their soon-to-be friend any goodbye.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the piranhas to notice her. Each of those was composed of a long, green shaft that was covered in spikes - shaft that was topped off with a massive, spherical head that was little more than an maw with numerous very sharp teeth. Teeth that would soon be put to good use. Rosalina laid lifelessly on the ground, just staring at the plants above her - only barely aware of what she was seeing. If she was more conscious, she would be terrified - but as she was, she didn’t react at all as one of the piranhas scooped up one of her arms from the ground. It slid in right between its teeth - the plant then biting down. Suddenly, Rosalina was brought out of her dormant state as pain exploded in her limb, just over her elbow. It was a quick barrage of agony as the teeth tore through her skin, flesh and bone - severing her forearm. Taking it back up as blood gushed from both stumps, the piranha swallowed it - a small bulge visible in it as it went down it to be digested.</p><p>Back to her senses, Rosalina’s body was still pretty unresponsive - the only difference it made was that she’d now feel precisely what was happening to her. And so, the once dignified woman would get to feel in painful detail as her body would be eaten alive. More piranhas slithered closer to her, before taking bites out of her limbs - her legs and other arm quickly taken away. Now just a torso with four bleeding stumps, all Rosalina had the strength for was quiet whimpers - two small streaks of tears trailing down her cheeks. But these whimpers wouldn’t last for much longer - with her limbs gone, her head was the next most appetizing bite. The piranhas’ sharp teeth tore through her neck as if it was nothing - separating it from the rest of her torso. Rosalina’s final thoughts as her head traveled down the stem of the piranha went towards her many lumas. Would her proteges be able to survive without her to look after them? Please, be alright… She thought of them as the piranha’s digestive fluids began to envelop her head - her life fading away as the skin of her face began to dissolve.</p><p>Her headless torso was quickly attacked by two more piranhas - who dragged it between them for a moment. After pulling it in two different sides, finally one of them went in and bit it - separating it into two halves. With how ballooned her womb had been by the egg, the piranha’s teeth also reached it, removing the back end of it - causing some remnants of the yoshi dna to drip out of the wound. Some of her guts also spilled out of the opening, but it was only a few - for the other piranha quickly took her abdomen and hips down its gullet.  As droplets of cum and blood splashed onto the ground, the piranha that did the first bite swallowed Rosalina’s chest and shoulders - the two of them making it so that almost nothing remained of the princess now. All that showed that Rosalina was ever there was a blood puddle on the ground with some white spunk mixed in, a few coils of her guts, and the newborn Yoshi back at the nest. The piranha that took the woman’s head added one more thing to the bloody mark - coughing out the princess’s crown onto it. That was enough to let the lumas know just what happened to their mama when they came searching for her - the star-like creatures being forced to accept that their caretaker had perished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>